


After Dawning

by notbyforce



Category: Akira - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbyforce/pseuds/notbyforce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on Kaneda's POV on the flashbacks during the final explosion. Kaneda/Tetsuo if you squint. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Dawning

Kaneda blinked several times as he struggled to keep the barest momentum in a zero gravity state. He had to find Tetsuo. He could never fail after the desperate plea for help before everything was covered in blinding whiteness.

He closed his eyes tightly and thought of his bestfriend.

They grew up together as orphans.

He protected Tetsuo from the harsh realities of living.

He guided Tetsuo in becoming a man for himself. Yet Kaneda knew how Tetsuo molded himself to be in his shadow. And Tetsuo wondered why he never found it a hindrance.

His swirling thoughts when Tetsuo was taken away to an undisclosed hospital without his knowing.

His spike of fear and worry as he saw Tetsuo drowning in his unwanted power.

_Kaneda!_

_Kaneda!_

_Kaneda!_

Kaneda's eyes shot open, and instinctively reached out his hand. "Tetsuo!"

Tetsuo felt a sudden cold draft passing and squirmed. His back was against something hard, rough and cool. He slowly forced his eyes open, blinking back the unexpected tears blurring his vision.

Kaneda was looking at him as he lay unmoving. He mouthed the name and he knew Kaneda understood.

END


End file.
